leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Coronet
|translated_name=Mt. Tengan |location=Center of Sinnoh |region=Sinnoh |generation= |map=Sinnoh Mt Coronet Map.png }} Mt. Coronet (Japanese: テンガン Mt. Tengan) is the highest mountain in the Sinnoh region, part of a long mountain range that divides the region in half. Most of it is a deep cave, though there are several above-ground areas in which it snows constantly. The cave that winds through the mountain is apparently man-made, as bridges run through it, though the higher one climbs, the more rugged it becomes. As a centerpiece of the region, the cave connects Oreburgh City, Eterna City, Hearthome City, Celestic Town, and Snowpoint City via Routes , , , , and . To fully navigate the mountain's caves, , , , , , and are required. According to legend, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. created , , and at the Spear Pillar, as well as the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs, then fell into an unending sleep on the highest point of the mountain. Mt. Coronet has a special magnetic field that causes and to evolve into and , respectively, when leveled up here. This can still occur at the Spear Pillar and Hall of Origin. Geography above]] Mt. Coronet stands in the middle of Sinnoh, extending from the northern wilderness to the southern tip of the region, splitting it into two halves. It is truly best defined as a mountain range, with the highest peak shrouded in legend, perhaps being the highest mountain in the entire Pokémon world. The Spear Pillar is situated at the highest point, an ancient shrine to Pokémon now only in ruins, with several of its pillars still standing, all pointing skyward. The legend of the creation trio is deeply connected to the mountain, as is the plot of Team Galactic. A stained glass window in the in Hearthome City depicts the mountain with a bright shine, representing the Spear Pillar and possibly depicting the creation of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Its place in Sinnoh has caused variation in the species of and , which have different coloration depending on the side of Sinnoh they are native to. Mt. Coronet's southern 1F 1 leads between and and features several elevated rock formations as well as several pools of water. It is here where the player will first meet Cyrus in , and meet him for a second time in . It is a simple cavern that requires no HMs to pass through. However, to visit the Spear Pillar, the player must use and here and navigate the increasingly complex 2F and 3F. A cave painting of the lake guardians, similar to the one in Celestic Town, blocks the way to 3F until Team Galactic is defeated in Team Galactic HQ, which is in Veilstone City. Eventually the player will make his or her way outside of the snowy mountain. This outer area features constant hail, much like Routes 216 and 217, as well as many hardy Pokémon adapted to living in this harsh environment. The way to Spear Pillar goes through 4F 1, back outside, into 4F 3, and finally up 5F and 6F. The northern 1F 1 is vastly different from the southern cavern, with no pools of water on the ground floor, and requiring and to navigate between the two halves of and toward . Until the player defeats Mars at Lake Verity, two s block the way north. After the grunts leave, this cavern leads further to B1F, an area blanketed in a dense fog where a large underground lake is located. This lake is the only place that is available in Sinnoh, though like in Hoenn, it is found only in specific tiles on any given day (see ). At the north end of this area is a way back up to Mt. Coronet's northernmost cave, 1F 2, leading out toward Route 216, and in Platinum, where the Iceberg Ruins is located. Spear Pillar The Spear Pillar is located on the highest peak of Mt. Coronet, the highest point in Sinnoh. It is home to ruins that have been worn down over time, stated by legend to be the place where , , and were created by Arceus. It is here that Cyrus summons both Dialga and Palkia with the Red Chain, though when their proximity to each other causes an imbalance in the structure of reality, Giratina arrives to whisk Cyrus away to prevent further damage. If an Azure Flute is obtained from a special Nintendo event, a staircase can be opened on the Spear Pillar to the Hall of Origin where waits. The battle begins as soon as the player steps onto the platform at the end of the staircase. Iceberg Ruins In Platinum, the Iceberg Ruins appear near Mt. Coronet's exit onto Route 216. If the event Regigigas is not with the player, a NeverMeltIce will be found in its cavern instead. Finding Feebas are elusive in Mt. Coronet, similar to in Hoenn. Instead of being found in any fishing location as would be customary with most Pokémon, Feebas are located in only four random water tiles in B1F (the foggy floor with the lake leading to ). Of the total 528 fishable tiles, one Feebas tile is located within each 132 tiles (counted left-to-right then top-to-bottom). Adding to the difficulty, other Pokémon besides Feebas will still appear in the Feebas tiles as well. There is no known easy method to determine which tiles contain Feebas: the only way is to fish repeatedly in each and every water tile in B1F, doing so enough times to be reasonably confident that no Feebas are in that tile (or else risk missing a Feebas tile). (If the player reels in one Pokémon in every tile, there is a 1 in 16 (approximately 6%) chance they will pass over all four Feebas tiles without reeling in a single Feebas.) Any Rod can find Feebas. Once hooked, Feebas is fairly easy to catch, with a catch rate of 255, and they can be fished from the same tile many times. The locations of the four tiles change every day. Items 1F 1 )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} 1F 2 In addition to any moves listed below, , , and are required to reach this area. ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} 2F In addition to any moves listed below, and are required to reach this area. )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} )|Pt=yes}} )|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} 3F , , and are required to reach this area. 4F 1 In addition to any moves listed below, , , and are required to reach this area. ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|display=TinyMushroom}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} }} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} }} 4F 2 and ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} and )|Pt=yes}} and )|Pt=yes}} 4F 3 , , and are required to reach this area. 5F , , and are required to reach this area. Peak In addition to any moves listed below, , , and are required to reach this area. ) (hidden) * On west side of smashable rock due south of northern exit from 4F (requires ) (hidden)|Pt=yes|display=Star Piece ×2}} * On boulder behind a smashable rock due south of western entrance to 4F (requires ) (hidden) |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden) * In the empty space in the corner of the grass patch west of entrance to 5F (hidden)|Pt=yes|display=Energy Root ×2}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden) * On a boulder at the east end of the far northernmost ledge (hidden) |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Upper 1F 1 or )|Pt=yes}} or ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} or ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} and ) |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} and )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} }} Upper B1F In addition to any moves listed below, is required to reach this area. is also recommended but not necessary. )|D=yes|P=yes}} )|Pt=yes|display= }} and )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} or )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} }} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Upper 1F 2 is required to reach this area. 's cave near Route 216 entrance|Pt=yes|display=NeverMeltIce}} 's cave near Route 216 entrance, northwest of the NeverMeltIce (hidden)|Pt=yes}} Pokémon 1F 1 2F 3F Peak 4F 1 4F 3 5F 6F 1F 2 Upper 1F 1 Upper B1F and 1F 2 Trainers Layout Upper 1F and B1F 1F through 3F and peak 4F through 6F In the anime Despite needing to be ventured through to arrive in Hearthome City in the games, and were not shown taking this route through the mountain's caves. In Nosing 'Round The Mountain! however, Alan asks Ash for a battle near the mountain, so that his will evolve. In many other episodes, the mountain can be seen in the background scenery. In Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!, Team Galactic fires a beam from Iron Island at the mountain in an attempt to locate the Spear Pillar. Ash battles Mars, defeating her and destroying the machine that created the beam, leaving Team Galactic's scan of the mountain only 60% complete. Mt. Coronet appeared again in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! and The Battle Finale of Legend!. Saturn discovered the entryway to the Spear Pillar, and was soon joined by Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, and Charon for the trip inside. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mt. Coronet is the destination to which all heirs and heiresses of the Berlitz family head to excavate the materials for the family emblem. Being the only daughter, was assigned two bodyguards to ensure her safety when she decided the time was right to embark on her . After a mix-up where and were mistaken for her bodyguards and helped her overcome the trials of their journey (thinking that it was a reality TV show with Platinum as the guide), the trio first reaches this destination in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, but only the west side available through Eterna City. Once there, they unwittingly come across Cyrus, who was initiating the evolutions of his and , and afterwards, determining that they were defiling the "sacred" site, buries Pearl and Platinum in a . It is also in Mt. Coronet that the final battle of the takes place much later, as with the games. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning and/or featuring Mt. Coronet in the . |type=Stadium|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=130/156|jpsetlink=Ultra Prism|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=U|jpnum=064/066|standard=yes}} |type=Stadium|enset=|enrarity=|ennum=|jpsetlink=Full Metal Wall|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=UR|jpnum=069/066|standard=yes}} Trivia * Whenever the player views a map within Mt. Coronet, whether it's the Town Map or the Berry and marking maps on the Pokétch, it will only show what route the player entered Mt. Coronet from. * The only HM moves not required to fully navigate the caves are and . * Mt. Coronet is mentioned in the description of , an item exclusive to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world. * Schalstein is present here, as revealed in in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Name origin Mt. Coronet is named after a , a small crown consisting of ornaments fixed on a metal ring, as the mountain itself is the "crown" of Sinnoh. The Japanese word 天冠 tengan literally means "celestial crown", considering the mountain's connection to . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=天冠山 |zh_cmn=天冠山 |fi=Coronet-vuori |fr_eu=Mont Couronné |de=Kraterberg |id=Gunung Coronet |it=Monte Corona |ko=천관산 |pl=Góra Coronet |pt_br=Monte Coronete (TCG) Monte Coronet (anime) |ru=Гора Коронет Gora Koronet |es_eu=Monte Corona |vi=Núi Tengan }} See also * Spear Pillar * Iceberg Ruins * Hall of Origin * Distortion World Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Mountains de:Kraterberg es:Monte Corona fr:Mont Couronné it:Monte Corona ja:テンガンざん zh:天冠山